Magnet
by dolphida
Summary: "Sehun-ah, kau tau, aku sempat berfikir, kalau kita seperti magnet yang biasa ku pegang. Magnet memang mempunyai unsur positif dan negatif. Kau positif, dan aku negatif. Kedua-duanya bersifat saling melengkapi. Bukankah itu bagus? Kita hanya saling melengkapi sebagai teman. Tak lebih." (Kaihun or KrisHun?) Wanna RnR?


**Magnet**

Main Cast : Sehun, Kris, Kai

Pair: KrisHun, KaiHun

A.N : Fanfiction ini berdasarkan kisah nyataku sendiri, dengan sedikit bumbu-bumbu fiksi. Bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita, harap maklum.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan. Mengacaukan helai rambutku dengan lembut. Mataku memandang dengan pandangan kosong pada danau dihadapanku. Bahkan, kini hatiku juga terasa kosong. Hal yang paling berat untuk ku lakukan, adalah melihat orang yang ku cintai, masih mencintai orang lain.

"Kamu lihat apa Sehun?" Baekhyun menyikut lenganku pelan.

"Seperti biasa," terkekeh pelan mendengar jawabanku sendiri. Kembali kerutinitasku. Memandangnya dengan tatapan bodoh.

"Kamu tidak bosan melihat Si badut itu? Apa bagusnya dia? Pacar-pacarku lebih tampan dari dia," Baekhyun mendengus sambil mencibir kearahnya. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa. Sampai sekarang-pun aku masih belum mendapatkan jawaban, kenapa aku menyukainya. Bahkan, dia sangat jauh dari pangeran yang ku impikan. Ah, aku ingat kutipan yang pernah ku dengar,_ 'You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly'_, mungkin seperti itulah perasaanku sekarang. Cinta ini datang dengan sendirinya. Cinta tulus tanpa sebuah alasan.

"Mending aku lihat dia, daripada aku lihat pacar-pacar kamu. Pikir!" jari telunjuk ku menyentuh pelipis kananku. Mataku kembali terfokus padanya. Ku lihat, dia sedang menumpu wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, memperhatikan pelajaran Fisika dari Miss Victoria dengan serius. Aku kembali tersenyum.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa Kau menciptakan manusia seimut dia? Menghela nafas perlahan. Walau jarak kami cukup jauh, dia selalu terdeteksi oleh mataku. Aku duduk disisi kiri paling ujung, barisan kedua. Dan dia duduk disisi kanan paling ujung, barisan pertama. Hal itu, membuatku leluasa melihatnya. Tanpa ketahuan tentunya.

Aku selalu puas melihatnya, kalau di pelajaran Fisika. Kenapa? Ya, karena dia begitu serius memperhatikan pelajaran itu. Tak seperti pelajaran yang lain, dia tidak bisa diam! Banyak hal aneh yang dilakukannya, seperti, selalu berganti tempat duduk, memainkan gelang karet dengan berbagai bentuk, memasang magnet berbentuk bintang ketelinganya sebagai anting –entahlah, dia selalu membawa magnet itu kemanapun dia pergi kurasa-, mencoret dinding dengan kapur, memencet jerawat Chanyeol yang notabene teman sebangkunya, dan masih banyak lagi hal aneh yang dilakukannya. Tapi entahlah, ketika pelajaran Fisika, dia diam.

'_Apa dia menyukai Miss Victoria?'_, aku bergidik ngeri karena pikiranku sendiri. Tidak mungkin! Walau Miss Victoria memang belum menikah, tapi tetap tidak masuk akal. Terus, kenapa dia begitu suka pelajaran Fisika? Ah, itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah, aku menyuka….

"Oh Sehun! Perhatikan pelajaran saya. Kalau kamu ingin terus tersenyum sendirian seperti itu, silahkan keluar!"

Menelan salivaku dengan susah payah. Mampus!

"Maaf Miss. Saya akan memperhatikan pelajaran Miss. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya," ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku dengan khidmat. Oh God! Ini memalukan. Apa jadinya, seorang Oh Sehun melakukan kesalahan? Aku sudah terkenal di sekolah ini sebagai murid teladan. Ini tidak baik untuk citraku. Melirik sekilas pada Baekhyun yang terlihat menahan tawanya. Teman macam apa dia? Lihat saja, saat ulangan matematika besok, tak akan ku beri contekan. Ingat itu!

"Baik, karena kamu baru sekali melakukan kesalahan dipelajaran saya, kamu saya maafkan. Dengan satu syarat, istirahat kedua, kamu harus keruangan saya," ucap Miss Victoria seraya menatapku dengan tajam.

Mau diapakan aku? Ini tidak adil! Banyak murid yang juga tidak memperhatikan, kenapa cuma aku yang dihukum? "Baik Miss," jawabku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku pelan. Ada apa dengan hari ini?

"Oke, kembali perhatikan pelajaran anak-anak," Miss Victoria menepukkan tangannya untuk menyadarkan kesadaran yang lainnya.

Aku sudah tidak mood. Menggembungkan pipiku dengan ganas. Melirik tajam kearah Baekhyun yang memasang muka memelasnya padaku. Tanganku tergerak merobek secarik kertas. Memulai ritual kami, jika berada dalam keadaan yang terdesak. Sesekali mataku memandang kearah papan tulis untuk berjaga-jaga.

'_Baekhyun-ah, kenapa tidak memberitahuku tadi, kalau ketahuan Miss Victoria? Gila! Aku malu. Aku harus menjaga citraku didepan badut itu. Aku takut, dia nanti berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangku. Awas ya kamu, besok tidak akan aku beri contekan matematika! Weee :P_

_Balas'_, melipat kertas memo itu dan menaruhnya didekat kotak pensil Baekhyun.

'_Maaf, aku juga kaget! Aku tadi lagi sms-an dengan Chanyeol. Belum sempat memberitahumu. Maafkan aku,_

_Balas'_ Baekhyun menaruh kertas itu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mencatat tulisan dipapan tulis.

Membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca tulisan semut ala Baekhyun. Sedikit mencibir ketika membacanya.

'_Cih! Alasan! Aku tak percaya. Ohya, sejak kapan kamu dekat dengan Chanyeol? Kalau tidak salah, pacarmu yang sekarang Daehyun kan? Sudah ganti lagi?_

_Balas'_ Sekarang aku menyisipkan kertas itu disela buku tulisnya.

'_Daehyun masih jadi pacarku kok. Hahaha. Aku cerita nanti kalau istirahat, ok?_

_Balas'_

Ku lihat Baekhyun menyisipkannya dibuku tulisku. Cepat sekali dia. Bahkan, aku baru menuliskan dua kalimat dari papan tulis. Hah, kalau masalah seperti ini, Baekhyun pasti cepat, haha. Segera aku membalasnya.

'_Kamu lupa? Istirahat kedua aku disuruh Miss keruangannya, sayang. Aku lapar pula. Sial! Pulang sekolah saja kamu ceritanya,'_ menempel kertas itu di telapak tanganku dan memperlihatkan padanya.

Baekhyun-pun menunjukkan jempolnya, tanda setuju.

Akhirnya pasti selalu seperti ini. Aku tak pernah bisa _'benar-benar marah'_ pada Baekhyun.

_**Istirahat kedua**_

Aku berjalan kearah ruangan Miss Victoria dengan gaya 5L, lemas, letih, lesu, lunglai, dan satu lagi apa ya? Lapar! Ya, aku lapar! Sabar Sehun, sabar! 2 jam lagi pulang sekolah.

Mataku tiba-tiba menangkap sosoknya yang sedang bergurau dengan Chanyeol di depan toilet. Ia kan? Mataku selalu mendeteksi dimana dia berada. Mataku memang hebat!

Ah, kembali fokus Sehun! Akupun memasuki ruangan Miss Victoria dalam diam. "Selamat siang Miss," aku membungkuk hormat pada beliau yang sedang menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"Eoh? Sehun kau sudah datang. Duduk disini," Miss Victoria menepuk kursi disebelahnya seraya tersenyum ramah.

Ada apa ya?

"Saya diberi hukuman apa Miss?" tanyaku langsung sambil mendudukkan diri disamping beliau. Aku tak mau berlama-lama disini, bau kuenya menyengat! Tak tau kah Miss, aku lapar? Setidaknya, menawarkan _'sedikit'_ saja pada muridmu yang imut-imut ini.

"Memang kapan aku mengatakan akan memberi hukuman padamu? Aku disini, cuma ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Kamu menyukainya?" ucap Miss Victoria sambil mengusap rambutku lembut.

Alisku bertautan seketika, maksudnya apa? Oh, ralat! Maksudnya siapa? "Dia siapa Miss?" memiringkan wajahku dan memasang ekspresi ingin tau.

"Ck, jangan berlagak tidak tau apa-apa Sehun. Kamu pasti tau siapa yang aku maksud. Aku sudah 3 kali memergokimu _memantaunya,_" menekankan kata _'memantaunya'_ seraya menaikturunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sejak kapan Miss Victoria jadi seperti ini?

Memutar bola mataku seraya menghembuskan nafas perlahan. "Iya Miss, aku menyukainya." menjawab sambil memasang muka datar.

"Sudah ku duga. Saran ku, kalau kamu memang ingin memilikinya, dekati dia. Jangan cuma memandangnya dari jauh. Dengan apa yang kamu miliki sekarang, sangat mungkin dia juga menyukaimu,". Aish, kenapa Miss terlihat sangat bersemangat membahasnya.

"Maaf Miss, kalau aku tidak sopan. Jadi Miss menyuruhku kesini, cuma ingin memberitahukanku hal itu? " Aku lapar. Aku ingin kekantin. Dan ini pembahasan yang tidak penting.

"Daripada aku melihatmu tidak konsen dalam pelajaran, ya mending aku menanyakan hal ini langsung padamu. Aku tak ingin kau menyesal ... seperti aku,"

'_**Sungan heart attack i siganui kkeut**_ …'

Menyentuh icon hijau diponsel touch screenku. "Ada apa Baekhyun-ah?" jawabku langsung, sambil memasukkan kuaci kemulut. Menutup komik pinjaman yang sedang ku baca dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Maaf, pulang sekolah tadi, aku tidak jadi cerita. Besok aku cerita yah," terdengar suara lembut diseberang sana.

"Hm, tak apa, aku juga tidak mau mengganggu orang yang sedang dalam tahap pendekatan." sahutku, seraya terkekeh renyah ingin menggoda Baekhyun.

"Ohya, tadi kan aku pulang sekolah dengan Chanyeol, ternyata teman-temannya sudah kumpul di lapangan bola, tak jauh dari rumahku. Termasuk badut tercintamu itu. Dia dan Chanyeol kerumahku dulu, yang lain masih dilapangan."

"Oh," menjawab singkat tak peduli, sambil berjalan kearah lemari pendingin, bermaksud ingin mengambil minuman kaleng. Bicara tentangnya, tiba-tiba mengingatkanku pada pertemuan dengan Miss Victoria siang tadi. Apa aku harus mendekatinya? Tapi aku tidak berani.

"Hanya _'Oh'_? Kamu tahu, tadi dia menanyakan sesuatu denganku _'Sehun itu benar-benar menyukaiku?'_, dia bertanya seperti itu,"

Tanganku yang hendak membuka minuman kaleng ini terhenti.

"Terus, kamu jawab apa?" ucapku pasrah sambil berjalan kearah sofa. Meneguk minuman kaleng ini untuk menyegarkan tenggorokanku yang tiba-tiba kering. Mendudukkan diri senyaman-nyamannya agar aku kuat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang selanjutnya. Aku pasrah, pasti Baekhyun akan memberi jawaban bodoh padanya.

"Aku jawab, _'Iya, bahkan Sehun menyimpan foto-foto kamu dihpnya. Sehun benar-benar fansmu! Sehun dapat foto-foto kamu dari blog, FB, dan twitter kamu. Pokoknya Sehun update deh tentang kamu,'_, aku jawab seperti itu"

Binggo!

Jawaban Baekhyun itu lebih dari kata bodoh. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku?

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun! Kamu itu temanku atau musuhku? Itu rahasia Negara! Kenapa kamu bocorkan? Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku? Argh!" pekikku sambil menjambak rambutku dengan gusar. Berjalan mondar-mandir untuk menetralisir rasa kesalku.

"Aku keceplosan Hun." sahut Baekhyun tanpa rasa bersalah.

Langkahku terhenti. WAIT! Ada yang janggal. Menjentikkan jariku saat ingat sesuatu. "Tunggu, tunggu! Katamu tadi dia dengan Chanyeol kerumahmu dulu, berarti Chanyeol juga mendengarnya? Argh Baekhyun! Kamu tahu kan, Chanyeol itu provokator kelas?" kembali berjalan mondar-mandir sambil tetap menjambak rambutku.

"Tenang! Ketika dia menanyakan itu, Chanyeol pergi untuk membeli minuman," terdengar suara kekehan diseberang sana.

"Ah, syukurlah! Tapi tetap saja aku malu Baekhyun!" aku mengambil minuman kaleng dimeja dan meneguknya. Aku haus, karena mengeluarkan suara diatas batas normalku.

"Maaf. Ohya, kamu mau berbicara langsung dengannya? Dia masih dirumahku. Teleponnya, aku loudspeaker nih supaya dia dengar,"

"WHAT?" Sumpah! Kalau saja Baekhyun ada dihadapan ku sekarang, aku akan menceburkannya disungai Han! Aku sudah bersahabat dengan Baekhyun sejak lama. Aku tau, dia tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Dan berarti, perkataanya tadi memang tidak mengada-ngada. Ku jambak rambutku lebih keras. MAMA! anakmu ini frustasi.

"Kenapa?" jawab Baekhyun dengan polosnya, ralat! dengan bodohnya.

"Ah, Baekhyun, aku ada keperluan. Bye," mencoba bersuara setenang mungkin. Walau rasanya aku sangat ingin berteriak.

PIP

Dosa apa aku memiliki sahabat yang polosnya diluar batas seperti Baekhyun? Dia itu polos, bodoh atau apa? Kalau dia polos, kenapa dia bisa berganti-ganti pacar tanpa ketahuan? Aku memiliki sahabat dari spesies langka ternyata.

Mengacak-acak rambutku dengan gusar. Bagaimana besok ya? Apa orang itu akan menertawakanku?

Hari ini dia tidak hadir kesekolah. Dia izin selama seminggu karena ada urusan keluarga. Jujur, hariku tanpanya seakan tak berwarna. Berlebihan? Ya, aku tau. Tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Melihat senyumnya saja sudah menambah semangat belajarku. Apalagi mendengar leluconnya. Aku merindukannya.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengetahui reaksinya setelah kejadian telepon sinting dari Baekhyun kemarin. Tapi dia malah tidak hadir. Payah!

Kata Baekhyun, dia hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehanku ditelepon kemarin. Mengingat kejadian itu kembali membuatku seakan tidak punya muka. Dan Baekhyun juga heran, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya. Menurut Baekhyun, dia seperti ingin menjauhkan Chanyeol dari mereka, dengan menyuruhnya membeli minuman. Apa dia benar-benar ingin memastikan perasaanku padanya?

Sebentar lagi kami akan lulus. Aku selalu berdoa agar satu sekolah lagi dengannya. Aku takut. Takut kalau rasa ini akan terus terpendam, tanpa bisa ku keluarkan dihadapannya.

Dua bulan telah berlalu. Waktu terasa cepat untuk ku lalui. Hari ini, hari perpisahan SMP tercintaku. Tak ada yang special. Aku benar-benar tak bersemangat. Ku lihat dia juga sama seperti ku. Dia tak ceria seperti biasanya.

Ku lihat dia pulang lebih dulu. Ada apa dengannya? Aku dapat melihat segores kesedihan dimatanya. Entahlah, perasaanku tidak enak. Aku tak ingin, kalau hari ini benar-benar hari perpisahanku dengannya.

Sepulang dari acara perpisahan, aku dan teman-temanku ada rencana menginap bersama dirumahku. Sebelum kami benar-benar berpisah, kami ingin membuat sebuah momen untuk dikenang. Semuanya lancar, sebelum….

"Hai guys, maaf terlambat," ucap Baekhyun nyaring dengan senyum lebar menawannya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun langsung menarik lenganku, memberi isyarat kalau ada hal penting yang harus diberitahukannya. "Aku pinjam Sehun sebentar ya," menarik lenganku dengan cepat keluar dari ruang tengah. Kami menuju kamarku yang berada diatas.

Kenapa ya? Aura Baekhyun berbeda.

Baekhyun langsung menutup pintu kamarku dengan cepat. Memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk ku artikan.

"Tadi, sewaktu aku ingin kerumahmu, ada seseorang yang menghadangku didepan rumahku. Dia menitipkan ini untukmu. Bacalah. Ku harap kau kuat." Baekhyun langsung memelukku dan memberikan amplop berwarna biru muda padaku.

Ku buka dengan perlahan….

_5 Mei 2010_

"_Sehun-ah, kau tau, aku sempat berfikir, kalau kita seperti magnet yang biasa ku pegang. Magnet memang mempunyai unsur positif dan negatif. Kau positif, dan aku negatif. Kedua-duanya bersifat saling melengkapi. Bukankah itu bagus? Kita hanya saling melengkapi sebagai teman. Tak lebih. Dan kau tau ? Sebenarnya aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama. Kita memiliki banyak kesamaan. Hanya saja, seperti yang ku katakan tadi, kau dan aku itu seperti sepasang magnet. Kita sama. Kita memiliki kutub yang sama. Itulah alasan mengapa kita tak bisa bersatu. Gaya tolak-menolak. Biarpun bersikeras ingin menyatu, tapi pasti hanya akan menyatu dikutub yang berbeda, yaitu gaya tarik-menarik. Apa kau mengerti maksud ku? Sehun, aku mohon, berhentilah mencintaiku. Aku tak pantas untukmu, kau terlalu sempurna untukku. Aku bukan pangeranmu. Kau bisa mendapat yang jauh lebih baik dari aku. Maafkan aku._

_Aku akan pindah ke Jepang hari ini, aku hanya ingin berpesan padamu. Ketika kau ingin memilih sesuatu, cobalah pikirkan terlebih dahulu dengan otakmu, jangan selalu memakai hati. Masih banyak ikan dilaut, jangan memilih ikan badut. Jaga selalu kesehatanmu. Aku pamit,_

_Kim Jongin"_

Ketakutanku terbukti. Pelukis hidupku telah hilang.

_5 Mei 2010…_

Akan ku ingat _hari perpisahan_ ini.

12 Juni 2010

Hai buku, lama tak jumpa, kkkkk~

Mungkin ini memang bukan lembar terakhir. Tapi ini adalah tulisanku yang terakhir. Buku ini hanya sekelumit kisah hidupku. Banyak hal yang belum ku tulis disini. Ya... mungkin kebanyakan kisah hidupku, menceritakan tentangnya. Karena dialah yang melukis setiap hariku. Hari ini, aku akan menjalani masa orientasi di SMA favorit di Seoul, aku harus lebih fokus. Jadi.. selamat tinggal buku, hehe. Jujur, hari-hariku tak begitu berwarna seperti dulu, ketika dia masih bisa di jangkau oleh mataku. Apalagi aku terpisah dengan Baekhyun, dia tidak lolos menjadi murid disekolah baruku ini. Aku akan mencoba memulai hidup baru tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Eits, bukan berarti aku tak mau mengenang masa lalu yaaah. Kenangan memang untuk di kenang. Tapi aku takut, kalau aku terlalu lama mengenang masa lalu, aku akan kembali terjebak dalam kenangan itu. Sesekali aku akan membaca buku ini. Tenang saja, haha.

Ohya, doakan kakak kelasku nanti tampan-tampan ya. Dan semoga aku tidak dihukum saat masa orientasi.

Sebelum aku benar-benar menutup buku ini, aku ingin menulis isi hati ku dalam bentuk puisi untuknya…

Dengarkan ya …

_Ku pejamkan mataku_

_Dan ku lihat senyummu_

_Kau menggapai tanganku_

_Dan ku terbangun dari mimpiku_

_Disetiap malam_

_Aku berpikir_

_Mungkinkah kau mencintaiku _

_Sama seperti cinta tulusku untukmu_

_Tapi aku tau_

_Dimatamu bahkan tak ada bayang cinta untukku_

_Aku tak pernah memiliki cintamu_

_Ini sakit_

_Bahwa aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk memilikimu_

_Dan jauh dilubuk hatiku_

_Aku tau_

_Bahwa apapun yang terjadi_

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu…_

_Kim Jongin_

Regards

Oh Sehun ^^

Sudah dulu ya, aku hampir terlambat. Bye…

_It's NOT my diary, it's my life. Sehun's Life ^^_

Kututup buku tulis tipis bersampul biru muda lusuh ini. Kim Jongin? Apa Jongin yang dimaksud Sehun, Kai sahabatku? Ku tarik kedua ujung bibirku membentuk senyuman. Namun yang tercipta, hanyalah senyuman getir. Aku menemukan buku lusuh ini siang tadi, saat aku kerumah Sehun untuk mengajarinya bermain gitar. Buku ini ada disela sofa ruang tamunya. Awalnya aku memang ingin mengambil gelangku yang terjatuh disela sofa itu. Menemukan buku ini, bagai menemukan jawaban atas semua pertanyaanku. Jawaban mengapa aku tak pernah merasakan cinta tulus dari sorot matanya selama hampir 2 tahun ini. Ternyata hatinya sudah terikat pada cinta yang bukan miliknya.

12 juni 2010? Aku ingat hari itu. Hari dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Namja manis yang ku hukum karena terlambat masuk barisan kloter yang dipimpin oleh ku. Namja manis yang menangis, hanya karena magnetnya ku buang karena dia tak memperhatikan pengarahanku dan asyik memainkan magnetnya. Namja manis yang rela mencari magnet itu sepulang hari orientasi, padahal hari sedang hujan. Namja bodoh. Ternyata ini alasannya.

Pernah kah kalian terfikir bagaimana perasaan orang ketiga dalam sebuah cerita? Kebanyakan cerita hanya memperhatikan perasaan kedua tokoh utama, tanpa memikirkan lebih lanjut bagaimana perasaan orang ketiga. Ya. Mungkin, aku hanya orang ketiga dalam cerita mereka. Tapi akan ku pastikan, cerita ini akan memiliki akhir yang berbeda.

Terlihat namja itu sedang menggeliat di dunia kapuknya. Sinar matahari yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya lewat celah jendela, membuatnya mau tak mau harus membuka matanya. Pada akhirnya, ia menyerah dan memilih untuk bangun dan merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?", erangnya sambil mengucek mata dan mencari benda berbentuk persegi panjang, yang tak lain adalah ponselnya sendiri. Matanya membelalak lebar saat melihat empat angka yang berderet rapi di layar _ponsel_nya. "SETENGAH SEMBILAN?" pekiknya sambil melempar _ponsel_nya ke segala arah sehingga menimbulkan bunyi _gedebuk_yang cukup keras.

Hari ini Kris ada kuis dari Miss Han. Dia tak boleh terlambat. Terlebih... Hari ini, ia ingin menanyakan suatu hal dengan Kai, tentang Sehun tentunya.

Mandi dengan cepat dan langsung meluncur dari apartemennya, dengan mobil jazz hitam metaliknya. Memakirkan mobilnya dengan cepat ditempat biasa dan langsung melompat dari mobilnya. Kris menyandang tas ranselnya di bahu sebelah kanan dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu mulai berlari kencang menuju kelasnya. Setelah sampai ke tempat tujuan, ia langsung mendapati kelas tersebut sudah sepi.

Ia langsung jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi ujung pintu. Ia tidak mengikuti kuis dari Miss Han, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Bagi makhluk seteladan Kris, satu nilai saja sudah sangat penting baginya. Melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar dipergelangannya. Jam 10 nanti, dia sudah membuat janji dengan Kai untuk bertemu di danau belakang kampus. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kris sekarang, Kris akan menunggu Kai di danau belakang kampus saja.

Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan. Mengacaukan helai rambutku dengan lembut. Mataku memandang dengan pandangan kosong pada danau dihadapanku. Bahkan, kini hatiku juga terasa kosong. Hal yang paling berat untuk ku lakukan adalah melihat orang yang ku cintai, masih mencintai orang lain.

"Hey, sudah lama?"

Aku tersadar akan lamunanku. Kulihat Kai dengan senyum menawannya duduk disampingku. Kai memang satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Di SMA, dia ikut akselerasi. Biarpun begitu, aku tak pernah mau dipanggilnya 'Kris Hyung' dan… aku kagum dengannya. Dengan kesempurnaannya. Jujur, aku tidak percaya seorang Kai yang ku kagumi inilah orang yang dicintai kekasihku. Dunia memang sempit.

"Lumayan. Tadi aku tidak jadi ikut kuis Miss Han, aku telat," ku hembuskan nafas beratku pelan. Ku lihat dia terkekeh renyah mendengarnya.

"Miss Han absent. Aku mendengarnya tadi dari Kyungsoo," Kai tetap tersenyum hangat.

"Ah, syukurlah." ucapku tersenyum lebar sambil melempar kerikil kedanau dihadapanku.

"Ohya, katanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Apa?" Kai juga ikut melempar kerikil kedanau. Tetap menampakkan senyum lembutnya.

"Apa kau kenal Sehun? Dia kekasihku." sahutku mantap, tanpa ada keraguan.

Ku lihat tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum hangat padaku. "Dia kekasihmu? Aish, kenapa aku baru tau. Dia teman SMP-ku. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Dia baik," menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menetralisir sakit ini.

"Kai… kau tau? Dia mencintaimu," desisku pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan, tapi aku yakin dia masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Sampai sekarangpun dia masih mencintaimu. Aku sudah mengetahui kisah kalian, walau bukan dari mulutnya sendiri. Dari dulu aku sudah merasakankannya. Dia belum memberikan cinta tulusnya padaku. Aku tau, aku egois. Aku memaksakannya, walau aku tau, akulah yang tersakiti. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau dulu mencintainya?" mataku lurus memandang kedanau. Mengenggam kerikil ditanganku dengan sangat erat. Ini sakit.

"Dulu? Ya... dulu aku memang mencintainya. Tapi aku terlalu naif untuk mengakuinya. Karena dulu, aku memang tak pantas untuknya. Dulu, aku tak seperti sekarang, Kris," Kai kembali melempar kerikil ketengah danau, menimbulkan gemercik air yang khas.

"Apa sekarang kau masih mencintainya?" mataku tergerak untuk menatap matanya lekat. Walau yang tercipta hanyalah sebuah tatapan sayu.

"Maaf, aku baru memberitahukanmu hal ini. Sebenarnya, sejak dua hari yang lalu, aku sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo. Entahlah, menurutku dia orang yang tepat untukku. Dan itu berarti aku sudah tak mencintai Sehun. Rasa cintaku padanya sudah hilang sejak setahun terakhir. Akhirnya, Sehun sudah berada pada orang yang tepat. Sehun sudah menemukan kutub yang berbeda untuknya." Kai tersenyum lembut seraya merangkulku hangat.

Ku paksakan kedua ujung bibirku melengkung membentuk senyum tipis padanya. Senyum penuh dusta.

Ya. Aku tau, pasti seperti inilah akhir cerita ini. Egois memang. Tapi inilah aku yang sebenarnya. Sehun berada pada orang yang tepat? Hey! Orang yang tepat untuknya itu kau, Kai. Bukan aku. Kau salah, kaulah kutub yang berbeda untuknya, sedangkan aku... aku dan Sehun memiliki kutub yang sama. Dari sorot matamu saja, aku tau, kau masih menyimpan rasa untuknya. Aku akan terus mempertahankannya. Takkan ku biarkan kau menyadari kesalahanmu dan mengambilnya dari dekapanku. Hampir dua tahun aku mempertahankannya. Dan sampai kapanpun, Sehun akan tetap aku pertahankan. Sehun akan tetap menjadi milikku, walau aku tak pernah mendapatkan cintanya…

"_To love for the sake of being loved is human, but to love for the sake of loving is angelic – Alphonse De Lemartine" (Mencintai demi dicintai itu sifat manusia, tapi mencintai demi mencintai itu sifat malaikat – Alphonse De Lemartine)_

_**END**_

Ini FF remake, FF ini udah lama banget, aku buatnya pas SMA, sekarang aku udah kuliah semester 3, jadi maaf kalau udah ada yang baca dan ceritanya jadul, review juseyo ^^


End file.
